black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
Terran
The Terrans '''(or '''humans) are one of the most influential races on Cyridan. Their role in shaping the modern political landscape of the planet is not to be understated. Nearly four thousand years ago, terrans arrived from the Distant Lands onto the west coast of future Doria and expanded as far east as southern Orcia and as far south as eastern Arthesia, laying the groundwork for human colonization. Several human empires have risen and fallen since their arrival, affecting not only the land itself, but the races that inhabited them. The most notable of these empires was founded by Korrin d'Orian, who united the eight tribes of pre-Imperial Doria after the fall of the Sophic empire. The Empire of Doria still stands to modern day, though without an emperor to rule them. Introduction Though they have shorter lifespans than many of the other races of Cyridan, terrans strive to make themselves both seen and heard in the time that is given to them. Their presence on each of the Cyridani continents speaks to the tenacity of the terran spirit. With this tenacity comes the appearance of callousness and, in many cases, it is not simply appearance. It is a well-known saying among the fey that terrans "have holes in their hearts that can never be filled," and will not stop conquering until the entirety of Cyridan is theirs. Their conquering spirit has led mankind into many wars over the previous four thousand years, both with their own kind and with other races. The most recent conflict, the Long War, lasted just under three centuries before the mysterious annihilation of Eastern Prothidoria brought active combat to a halt. The once united Empire of Doria now stands as eight sovereign nations, each ready to return to war to claim the Golden Throne of Reignhold as theirs. History The Terran Exodus Four thousand years before the end of the Long War, the Terran Exodus from the Distant Lands began. No one is certain what led to the departure. The first Terran settlers arrived on the west coast of Doria and expanded eastward and south across the continent. Within two hundred years of their arrival, terrans established colonies across the lands of Doria, Orcia, and Arthesia. The eight major tribes of Doria - the Kjor, Gjor, Hunn, Knecht, Methis, Sulin, Prothus, and the Thanes - settled into their ancestral homelands, laying the groundwork for the future Empire of Doria. To the south, six major tribes - the Arthes, Anbaundi, Anube, Haru, Isas, and the Osares - claimed their place around the Ring of Fire. In the east, four tribes - the Qinsheng, the Quansheng, the Yesheng, and the Zhousheng - made their home in southern Orcia. The Quan Rao Empire In 1648 BD, the Zhousheng invaded the Qinsheng territory in southwestern Orcia. The four tribes descended into war. When the bloodshed was over, the Quansheng conquered Orcia. The Celestial Empire of Quan Rao is established. Seven hundred years later, the orcs arrived on Orcia from the Distant Lands. The orcs proceeded to raze several of the kingdoms of Quan Rao. Emperor Ying Zheng, a powerful sorcerer, summoned a massive mountain range around the last remaining remnants of the once mighty Celestial Empire, sealing Quan Rao from the rest of Cyridan for centuries. The few remaining Terrans caught outside the Impossible Wall formed into nomadic tribes, eventually becoming the Yesheng Horsemen. Arthesia The dragon Aido-Hwedo enslaved the Anbaundi, the Arthes, and the Osares and conquered Southern Arthesia. After a hundred years of slavery, the Eight Heroes of Athes slew Aido-Hewdo. A year later, the Eight Heroes founded the Enlightened Kingdoms of Kemet Athes and the Anbaund Savannah. Khashayar I, the King of All Kings, united the northeastern tribes of Arthesia. The Empire of Kurus is established in Kemet Anebes. Category:Races Category:Humanoids